theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigre Orozco
Tigre Orozco was the sister of Chaco Orozco and the ex-girlfriend of Hector Estanza. She lived in 2728 Verbano Avenue. Before Season 1 When Tigre's brother, Chaco Orozco, was a member of Los Mags, she used to heal his wounds. Tigre and Hector Estanza had a relationship. However, she decided to break up with him, after which he threatened her. Season 1 After Tigre broke up with Hector Estanza, her brother Chaco promised to protect her. Without their knowledge, the Strike Team started staking Tigre's house, while looking for Hector. One night when Chaco was arriving at Tigre's house, the Strike Team broke in thinking he was Hector. Vic Mackey and Lem pursued Chaco into the backyard and accidentally shot him. When they realized Chaco didn't have a gun, they planted one on him, without Tigre noticing. When the paramedics were taking Chaco away, Tigre came out screaming at him, and the Strike Team realized they had shot the wrong guy. Tigre went to the hospital to look for his brother. As she waited, Curtis Lemansky came in to interrogate her about Chaco, but she told him that Chaco had left Los Mags three years ago. After she returned home, Hector found her and found out what had happened. To punish her, he cut an "H" on her belly with a knife and told her she would always be his. The next morning, Vic and Lem went to visit Chaco and Tigre at the hospital and he assured them that he was no longer a member of Los Mags, and that this felony with the planted gun would be his third strike. Tigre asked if the gun was planted, but Vic assured her it wasn't. As they decided what to do, Vic told Lem to protect Tigre while he and Ronnie checked on Hector. Lem arrived at Tigre's house and after checking everything was clear, he sat in the living room to talk with her. Tigre told Lem, she was a stylist and he asked if she could cut his hair. When he told her he knew she was afraid of Hector, she showed him the scar on his belly. Lem couldn't believe what he had done to her and went to Hector's house to beat him. When Lem returned to Tigre's house, she healed the wounds on his fists. Lem then confessed to her that he was the one who shot Chaco. She got very angry at him and forced him out of the house. At that moment, a car with Hector's men drove by to threaten her, but Lem scared them away. After this, Lem took Tigre to the Roadside Inn. After the Strike Team arrested Hector and his men, Lem went to Tigre's house to tell her she would be safe. She thanked him for it and then offered to do something with his hair. As she caressed it, they started kissing. Lem backed up, however, and confessed her that they had planted the gun on Chaco thinking he was Hector. Tigre told him that she knew, and they continued kissing. Season 5 When Jon Kavanaugh extracted Curtis Lemansky from his house by his Interal Affairs investigative team, when he questions Lem about their informators about choosing their lifestyle, Jon mentions Tigre in past term as who has died by the lifestyle. Notes * In the following episode "Dragonchasers", Shane Vendrell mocks Lem because he's "nailing Chiquita Banana" and Lem tells him to leave Tigre out of it. This means that they probably had a brief relationship afterwards. Appearances * Season 1: "Throwaway" Category:Season 1 characters Category:Characters Category:Minor characters